I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel control systems and, more particularly, to a fuel control system for a turbine engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known fuel control systems which are designed for use with turbine engines. These previously known fuel control systems utilize any of a number of different engine parameters, such as the turbine engine speed and/or the power output of the engine, to control the engine fuel consumption.
A primary disadvantage of the previously known fuel control systems, however, is that such fuel control systems are complex in construction and prone to failure. However, in many turbine engine applications, such as the use of the turbine engine as power plant for aircraft, engine reliability is of the utmost importance and the possibility of engine failure must be virtually eliminated.